


Through The Hacker's Labyrinthine Mind

by Tigerscholar86



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cybercrimes, Dry Humping, Father/Son Incest, Fondling, Gen, Hacking, Incest, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerscholar86/pseuds/Tigerscholar86
Summary: Leonidas Medici Fowler aka "Leon," "Leone," and the ever popular "Lightning" is a brilliant but slightly awkward student at Jasper High School with a dark multi-faceted secret: He's possess an extremely advanced mindset who's knowledge of everything revolving around cyberspace and his intelligence greatly rivals even some of the most dangerous hackers in history.  Unbeknownst to him, the government know of his activities as do the Autobots and the Decepticons.  His skills and IQ make him a prime target for rogue terrorist factions and dark web sleeper cells.  His only hope of escape may lie with not just his father but also with Optimus Prime.
Relationships: Jack Darby/Rafael "Raf" Esquivel, Jack Darby/Rafael "Raf" Esquivel/Original Characters, William Fowler & Original Characters, William Fowler/Jack Darby/Rafael "Raf" Esquivel/Original Characters
Kudos: 2





	Through The Hacker's Labyrinthine Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Credit and characters belong to the team at Hasbro behind the show Transformers: Prime. Original characters created for this story belong to me. Side note: This is the second Transformers: Prime fanfiction story I've written. Also, one of the characters, William Fowler has a brother who has an incestuous relationship with him and his nephew.

It was another night in downtown Jasper for 18 year old Leonidas Medici Fowler. He and his Autobot companion Depthcharge driving down the street without a care in the world. "Hey kid, maybe we ought to call it a night," Depthcharge insisted. "We will Charge we will," replied Leone. "Just one last job to pull." Depthcharge inquired, "And just where might this last job be at?" Leone said, "Oh, a place known as Battle-tech Industries." "Are you out of your mind you crazy little kid?" Depthcharge chastised Leone. "Battle-tech Industries is the foremost technological giant in all of Jasper, Nevada; on top of that there's no way you can break into that place." "It's not worth it." "Not worth it Charge, not worth it," Leone reprimanded Depthcharge. "Breaking into Battle-tech Industries is totally worth it especially since it has a lot of prototype equipment and data to acquire as well as money to redistribute to those less fortunate." "Speaking if those less fortunate, wouldn't it be better to have your dad and uncle as well as your grandparents help out with that instead of having to break into Battle-tech Industries," replied Depth Charge. "Depthcharge, don't push it," Leone warns Depth Charge. "I just finished paying off both my grandparents as well as my dad and uncle so as far as they're concerned I'm square, and now you want me to go back in debt with them. No chance." "Sorry kid, I just thought maybe that would be a better idea than breaking into Battle-tech Industries," Depth Charge replied. "Plus, Battle-tech Industries is moderately guarded which means there's no way to break in." Leone says, "No chance of that and besides there's one way to get into Battle-tech Industries; the loading dock." "There's rarely any night security there let alone surveillance of any kind which means that the loading dock is easy pickings." "And on the off-chance that there is night security and surveillance in the docking area," Depth Charge inquired. "I've already anticipated the worst-case scenario Charge," Leone replied. "Why do you think I came prepared for this endeavor?"

Leone and Depth Charge keep driving at a moderate level of speed to ensure that the Jasper Police Department don't pick up their speed. They keep this up while driving down the street until they reached Battle-tech Industries and saw that the front was fortified with surveillance and guards on rotating patrol. "Looks like the front's heavily guarded kid, guess your only chance is the docking area," Depthcharge said. "Agreed Charge, like I said; I came prepared," Leone stated. "The loading dock's behind the building but luckily the gate that leads to the back of the loading dock is open on the left side so we'll slip in through there and you'll be able to slip back out looking for a place to park out of sight of the police." They manage to slip through the open gate to get to the loading dock where they saw no guards on patrol nor surveillance of any kind whatsoever. "Ok Charge take five somewhere out of sight, I'll take it rest of the way," Leone replied. "Be careful in there kid, never know who you might encounter." Depthcharge stated with caution. Leone made his way to the loading dock while Depth Charge slips back out into the street to find a place to park unaware that the both of them were being monitored by a certain commander of the Autobot faction. As Leone approached the back door of the loading dock, he noticed a digital numeric pad by the large door. "Wow, luckily I have a nifty gadget to help bypass the firewall on the digital pad," Leone says. Leone places his homemade numeric code breaker on the digital pad and pressed the asterisk button to initiate the code scanning for the digital pad. He looks around loading dock seeing if anyone was watching him from the shadows and says to himself, "If this place were as high-tech as it's supposed to be, you'd think that they'd hire security for the loading dock; those money-grubbers must be seriously tightfisted." Leone hears the ping from the code breaker signifying that the correct code had been confirmed along with the door opening. As he placed his code breaker in his pocket and walked into Battle-tech he said to himself, "Now that is a big door." Unbeknownst to Leone who was watching him in the shadows was the Autobot scout Bumblebee who reported what was witnessed, "You were right Optimus, Leone hacked the digital padlock and made his way into Battle-tech Industries." "No doubt he has an agenda." "That and it was Depth Charge who slipped back out of the loading dock and is currently looking for somewhere to park far away from the police's line of sight but also from our sight and surveillance." "Should I follow Depth Charge Optimus?" "Yes but maintain shadow distance Bumblebee," instructed Optimus. "We don't want him to inform Leone that he's being monitored and I'll attempt to update Special Agent Fowler on what's occurring." "Roger that Optimus," Bumblebee replied.

Meanwhile, Depth Charge is driving around the downtown area to find somewhere to park close enough to Battle-tech Industries but also out of the surveillance of the police as well as the Autobots including Bumblebee who is following him at a shadow distance. Out of the corner of his left rear-view mirror he spots a familiar yellow muscle car with a black stripe two cars behind him. "Really Bumblebee, shadow distance," Depth Charge replied. "Looks like Optimus is on to our Robin Hood endeavor with Battle-tech Industries." "Hope you're able to succeed and get out before the cops show up kid cause I have a feeling that both your dad and uncle are going to get wind of what you're up to." "In the meantime, empty parking lot across from Battle-tech Industries at 12 o'clock." Depth Charge manages to evade Bumblebee and make his way to the empty parking lot across from Battle-tech Industries to wait for Leone to make his way to where he is via the sky bridge that connects the parking lot to Battle-tech Industries. Just as he parks in the empty lot, he sees through his rear-view mirror a red and blue semi-truck with the Autobot insignia pulling up beside him. "It's been a long time since Cybertron Depth Charge," Optimus replies. "Commander Prime, to what do I owe the honor sir," Depth Charge said. "Never would've thought that the leader of the Autobot faction would approach me on a night like this." "It has to do with you and Leone Depth Charge," Optimus stated. "On top of that, it has to do with the particular skill-set that Leone possesses." "I'm not sure I know what you're implying Commander," Depth Charge replies nonchalantly. "I'm referring to Leone's unique code-breaking prowess along with his capability to understand many different languages, coding languages included; his advanced intellect along with his capacity for the well-being of other people who are in desperate need of relief


End file.
